


fuck

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer
Summary: Just





	fuck

I can’t fucking do this she wont talk to me how can i help if she doesnt talk she needs to tell them i cant i keep panicking i keep freaking out its not her im the problem im alwasy the problem no one loves me no one cares and its my fault im just whiney and complaining i dont desrve to be loved i should just do the world a favor and leave. This isnt about her i’m selfish im so selfish and weak and stupid and nothing can fix wrong nothing can fix how terrible i am i am just nothing and worthless the only reason im still here is gult i am so dumb god i hate it i hate myself i hate verything idknt evjpy things anymlre verything feels like a waste of time i dont feel happy i dont fell sad or mad i eother fell nymb or too much for n reason i dont know why im just not normal why cant i be normal whats wrong with me why am i so selfish and worthless what is wrong with me why am i wrlng


End file.
